The Son of the Moon, and The King of the Nine Realms
by KSbrazy17
Summary: Jay is the first son of Artemis, and the King of the Nine Realms. Not only is he a mix of two different Pantheons but also the first male in the hunt, and many other things. You will have to read to find out. But can Jay overcome his prophecies, family and girl problems, love, Titans, Gods, Primordials, and even fate itself.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi KSbrazy17 here, and this is a story about the son of Artemis that my poll chose. I'm not going to spoil the father who is not a mortal. Even though Jay [son of Artemis] has two godly parents he won't be fully immortal until he is old enough. The only thing I will say about the father is that he is more powerful than a Greek god, which leaves primordial, or Norse divine being. I gave a hint of the father in the title. I'm kind of bad on writing descriptions, so I hope it's good enough for you guys to click on. This is my first story, so I hope you like it, please read. Also, maybe a harem, but not Annabeth. I do not own Percy Jackson, and not making money off writing this. All rights go to Rick Riordan. I just made up some of the characters, like Jay.**

**Chapter 1 **

**The Son of the Mysterious Deity and Artemis **

**July 1st, 2019 [he will be born on my birthday, even though it's only April 2019.] **

**Third Person POV**

**Hunters of Artemis Camp**

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH, get this BABY OUT OF ME APOLLO!" This was basically the only thing heard at the edge of the Hunters of Artemis camp in New York. Hours of screams, groans of pain, and threats directed at Apollo the god of the sun, archery, prophecy, music, poetry and healing, the oracle, and destiny. It seems like when the Fates were giving out domains, they saved Apollo for last and just gave him the rest of the domains, that nobody else got.

Here he is helping one of the three Greek goddesses' who isn't supposed to have a baby… do the exact opposite. But despite her now broken oath, here is Artemis the Goddess of the moon, archery, hunting, independence, wilderness, and chastity, giving birth to her child. She was secretly hoping that it was a girl but even if it wasn't, she would love her first child for as long her immortal life was. What Artemis was really worried about, as if her hunters accepted her child, especially if it was a boy. Then there was even if she had the strength to get it out, then adding to hear fears was if her father Zeus would see her child as a threat and kill him. Though all of these problems have great value in how her child's life will go, the biggest one was if the child's father would create a problem. She knew that he wouldn't make their child's life harder than it will be, he would only be a great father. But if people knew who he was, and what the child's parentage is, it could create a problem.

After 9 long months of morning pains, feeling sick, bloated, and the insane but good food cravings, Artemis was ready to welcome her child to the world.

**One Hour Later **

"Finally,", cried out Artemis as she reached for her newborn baby when a man walked in. He had bright blonde hair, and blue eyes, and even brighter smile, the man had a well-built toned body to match, with a faint six pack showing through his tight shirt. This man was Apollo the twin sister of Artemis.

He walked in the room of his sisters' tent after running tests on his new nephew. Apollo's smile got even brighter when he saw Artemis gasp as she took her first look at her son. The baby had icy blue eyes with a bright silver tint to it. His eyes were gentle but fierce just like his mother. He already had a tuft of dark brown hair, with a tiny silver streak in it on the top of his tiny head.

Apollo asked with a curious tone, just as the baby reached up and grabbed his mother's finger while looking into her silver eyes with a cute giggle, "What's his name?"

Artemis didn't even look up from her baby, as her eyes stared at him with pride. He was her new pride and joy apart from her hunters. "Jason, or Jay for short," she replied with a smile.

"Ummmmm, sis", Apollo waited for her to respond, where she then looked up and nodded looking at Apollo's nervous face. "Two things, one can I bless him", he stopped as he let that sink in as his sister thought about it. As she started to look even more hesitant, he added more to make her say yes, " I always wanted a nephew from you and now that I have one I want something more than to just call him nephew but if you let me bless him with my powers I can call him my champion too."

25% of Artemis said no Apollo just wants to corrupt Jay with his perverted ways. But the other 75% said yes, he's your brother you can trust him, he only wants to be closer to his nephew. So, she came up with a compromise "fine you can Apollo", but right when Apollo started to jump for joy around the room, she made sure to add a threat into the mix to make sure his son doesn't turn into Apollo. "But if you ever try to turn him into a terrible male that beds women every three hours like you, I will castrate you, then feed you to the wolves. It didn't have the effect she wanted because Apollo just grinned which usually meant trouble.

But she reassured him that she meant it by giving him a death glare that she used on many of the men that looked at her. Apollo closed his eyes and chanted in ancient Greek, as a bright orange aura surrounded him, which then drifted over to Jay, who just looked at it curiously with wide eyes, and he tilted his head to the side. After a couple more seconds Apollo's aura started to go down, along with Jay as he stopped chanting. Jay just looked up at Artemis as if he was asking what just happened, but then giggled and cried out "Momma". Unfortunately, it seemed like saying his first word took it out of him, as his eyes started to close. But just before his icy blue silver eyes closed Artemis caught a tiny swirl of orange in the middle signaling Apollo's blessing worked.

Artemis didn't get to think about it much because she was still shaken on how he just said the first word then just went to sleep as nothing happened. Then it hit her, she needed to go to bed too, giving birth to a powerful child had taken the energy out of her. But before she could go to sleep too Apollo said something that woke her up. "He's gonna be a lady killer".

She sat up so fast and glared at her immature brother. But to get out of trouble he quickly said the second thing he needed Artemis to know. "Sis, he isn't a full immortal, it's only 95%. So, he's an overpowered demigod, but he will age a little faster than a mortal." Apollo expected Artemis to be mad, but she just gave him a face that said so, I don't care. But she still asked how. Apollo, Hestia, Zoe, and Hades are the only ones that know about her son, and who his father is, and his father is one of the most powerful deities in the universe, so it didn't make sense. Zoe only knows she is expecting a child. Before Artemis could get her answer, she heard her hunters come back from the hunt she sent them on. Then her eyes slowly closed, and the last thing she saw was Apollo smile and teleport away in a flash of bright orange and blue light. She felt her son Jay snuggle up to her as the mother and son fell asleep together.

Line Break

The Next Morning

Artemis POV

I woke up to the sound of cute snores, and the sight of a cute baby, which sort of made Apollo sound right about him being a lady killer. I smiled as I remembered the contents of what happened last night. So, I felt happiness, then heard her hunters waking up, so my fear of what they would think overcame her happiness. I slowly took my son off her chest, and into the crib, she saw next to her bed, so Jay didn't wake up.

I quickly changed into my hunter clothes and got mentally ready to tell her hunters I had a baby. I don't want him to go to Camp Half-Blood, or Jupiter, to keep everyone else from knowing until I was ready, and I trained my Jay enough. Anyway, I slowly exited her tent to already see my hunters at the table eating breakfast, which consists of pancakes, bacon, eggs, grits, and orange juice. I also saw the wolves sitting at the side eating deer. Then there were the babies who all shared a rabbit. Before she even fully walked out her tent her lieutenant Zoe looked over at her with concern.

Zoe was beautiful tall, with black eyes, with a slightly upturned nose, with copper-colored skin. Along with a single braid of her dark hair, she looked like a Persian princess. I already knew what she was going to ask, so I just nodded. Zoe then stood up, and quickly jogged over to me, before she said

"So, you finally gave birth", she quickly asked but before I could even open my mouth, she asked something again "can I see him". It sounded more like a statement than a question because she had already rushed into my tent in excitement. I followed her and saw her foot turn the corner through the door, into my room. As I walked in, I already saw Zoe leaning over Jay's crib, who was awake. He was giggling madly and smiling up at Zoe with one tooth while playing with her braid. I just smiled at the scene as Zoe looked up at me smiling, but then a face of realization came as she whispered,

"What about the rest of the hunters", she asked, looking back down at the face of the still laughing Jay who seemed to be having lots of fun with Zoe's hair.

"I know, that's why I need your help, I don't know if they will accept him, especially since he's a boy. But I still love him", I replied walking over to Jay and Zoe before continuing, "We can make him the one good male on Earth, he's already the first son of Artemis, Champion of Apollo, and hopefully the first male in the hunt." I picked up my son, as he smiled at me, before letting out a burp, which Zoe and I chuckled at.

"That's not helping his situation", said Zoe trying to make a straight face. I let out a small smile, and said "let's do this", I said struggling to keep a confident voice.

So, Zoe, Jay and I walked out of my tent to deliver the big news. In my head, I was going over all the bad scenarios that could happen. The biggest one was that they would kill Jay, but all of a sudden Jay started to climb out of my arms, and straight onto my head, until he was on my shoulders, and holding my head, holding a one-toothed smile. He didn't get much taller because I was in my 12-year-old form, so to make him feel better I changed into a 20-year-old form. I went from 5'2 to 6'0, I was this tall because I'm a goddess.

As the 3 of neared the table where the hunters still ate, a couple of them noticed us and then noticed the baby latched onto my head smiling. They all then turned toward us, and stood up when basically the third in command Phoebe spoke up and said curiously,

"Who is that boy Milady", if it was a boy older than 10, she would have already notched an arrow at him and said boy with venom dripping off her voice. "Why is he here", she followed up.

"I need you all to sit down for this", was my reply. After they all settle down in their seats, I took a deep breath, looked over to Zoe who forced a smile to make me feel better, then took one final look up at Jay innocently playing with my hair oblivious to what is going on, then looked back at my hunters. With tears already forming in my eyes I looked down but managed to blurt out, "I don't want this child to come between this group, because I love you all like my own daughters. And I know that I'm not supposed to fall in love but I did, and I don't keep ranting, so I'll just get to the point." I finally got the courage to look up, afraid of if they wanted to leave when they found out a boy was joining the hunt. "This boy is my son", I barely whispered but because of their enhanced hearing, they could.

I expected them to go ballistic, but when Jay did his cute giggle, even though 95% of them are over 1000 years old they said "YAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY", like children.

**End of Chapter 1**

**So there you have it, this is basically just like a preview. I have chapter 2 coming either today or tomorrow. Ihope you like it, bye. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with another chapter. Today is April 6****th****, 2019 and I might have two chapters out for you guys. But if not then chapter 3 and 4 will come out on the 7****th****. It's spring break and I couldn't go on vacation because of my AAU tournaments so I'm not really doing anything. [I have a life though] I assure you that my writing will get better from chapter 1. I know Zoe is supposed to speak old English but I honestly don't feel like writing that so, let's just say she learned how to speak modernly. This chapter is the hunter's reactions to Jay, how strong his relationship with Artemis, Zoe and the rest of the hunt while he is still young. He might start learning discovering a little bit of his powers. Most people figured out his father is Odin from the title, but for the powers Jay gets from him I will be going off Wikipedia, from the comics. I also want to clarify something the reason Zoe is alive is because the prophecies never happened yet, and this is the time where Luke, and Thalia didn't even run away from home yet, if you didn't know. There will most likely be a Percy too but he will probably be a powerful friend, and probably isn't going to be the child of the great prophecies. There is going to be the first Jay POV in either this chapter or the next I'll figure it out as I write. The chapters will become longer. Chapter 3 will probably be Zeus finding out and him start training, I don't really know, I'll just write, but enjoy. **

**Last Time**

"Who is that boy Milady", if it was a boy older than 10, she would have already notched an arrow at him and said boy with venom dripping off her voice. "Why is he here", she followed up.

"I need you all to sit down for this", was my reply. After they all settle down in their seats, I took a deep breath, looked over to Zoe who forced a smile to make me feel better, then took one final look up at Jay innocently playing with my hair oblivious to what is going on, then looked back at my hunters. With tears already forming in my eyes I looked down but managed to blurt out, "I don't want this child to come between this group, because I love you all like my own daughters. And I know that I'm not supposed to fall in love but I did, and I don't keep ranting, so I'll just get to the point." I finally got the courage to look up, afraid of if they wanted to leave when they found out a boy was joining the hunt. "This boy is my son", I barely whispered but because of their enhanced hearing, they could.

I expected them to go ballistic, but when Jay did his cute giggle, even though 95% of them are over 1000 years old they said "YAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY", like children.

**The Son of the Moon, and The King of the Nine Realms**

**Chapter 2 **

**Artemis POV**

To say I was surprised would be an understatement. Zoe and I were just dumbstruck and speechless, while Jay was only confused about why the new strangers were making so much noise all of a sudden. He was too occupied in his mother's hair. So, he just kept staring at the hunters with a curious look, then he looked down at his mother with the same cute curious look. Zoe and I were trying to get words out but our mouths kept opening and closing like a fish out of water. After like 10 seconds I eventually got out some words.

"So… so you… so you aren't mad that my oath is broken, and that I fell in love," I managed. Zoe was still speechless when Phoebe seemed to speak for the rest of the group, and said

"No", she said like she meant _duh _"In fact I'm happy for you Artemis, do you know how long we all wanted a little sibling. Of course, we kind off hoped it was a girl at first but now that he's here, it doesn't even matter really." She said looking back at the other hunters who were nodding fiercely in agreement. Again, I was speechless but Zoe had finally recovered to speak clearly

"Oh … wow… well his name is Jay", she then reached up to my head on her tippy toes, grabbed Jay who looked surprised from being taken down from his perch on my head and holding him out to Phoebe. He just did his famous cute giggle when Phoebe smiled at him. The hunters all went

"AAAAAAAAAWWWWWWW", in unison. Then in the background I heard faint mumbling which sounded a lot like "_omg he's so cute", _this definitely was our daughter of Aphrodite who said _"I can't wait to give him a makeover to make him even cuter". _The rest were just things like _"I love him already"_, and _"I can't wait to train him". _I can already tell they are going to be overprotective of hunters spent the next couple of minutes passing around Jay and introducing themselves as his sisters. The hunters said their names but to Jay only made up nicknames for all 17 of them. In his head when they said their names it automatically changed into this… [Some of the nicknames don't make sense I just thought it would be cool to have them, he's only a day old. At the end I will make a list of all the hunters, who their parents are, and what they look like]

Artemis - Mommy

Zoe - Zo or Z [ Zoe, Phoebe, and Atlanta are the only three I remember, I made the rest up]

Phoebe - Phe- Phe

Atlanta - Atlantis or Atla [idk]

Naomi – Mi-Mi

Amber

Isabella – Izzy

Nicolette – Nicki

Valerie – Val

Katherine – Kat

Alexandra - Alexa

Tessa

Charlotte – Char

Caroline – Carrie

Josephine – Jojo or Josie

Anastasia – Ana

Penelope – Penny

Brianna – Bree

The whole hunt including Zoe and I ended up taking Jay on a tour around the camp. Well after I had to learn how to change his diaper, after he decided to let out the baby formula, I fed him. Jay also decided to not move unless someone was carrying him. Let me just say this baby is growing faster than Apollo said he would, he was heavy when I picked him up. We showed him our archery range, armory, kitchen, the magical tents, the campfire, and a couple other small things. But right before we were about to show Jay the wolves tent, I felt like something good was going to happen

**Jay POV **

I love my life, my awesome Mommy told me I have cool new sisters I just met. I live in this cool outdoors place, and I live with this beautiful girl named Zoe. I don't know what this is called but I have this feeling when I think or am around Zoe. Kind of the same with Mommy but Zoe's feeling is different. Last night this guy with some ancient deep but wise voice spoke to me in my sleep last night but only for a short second. I couldn't see his face though; all I could see was his neck and down. It looked like a whole different planet, with lots of gold. From what I could see, he looked like a tall, but strong and muscular old man, with this long beard. He was wearing a gold cloak and armor with a red cape while carrying a spear at the side of his throne.

The mysterious man already new my name, and I didn't know many words at the time, but I could understand him. He then told me he was going to transfer some type of knowledge into me, so now I know all of these words. The man told me I was now smarter than the average 7th grader, but it was up to my Mom to help me learn how to pronounce the words. Before he sent me back to reality next to my Mommy, he said this was going to be the first of many gifts he would give me, before I could meet him. He said it was too dangerous at the moment, and I believed him even though I had absolutely no clue what he was talking about.

That's all I can remember but what got my attention was the tour Mommy, Zoe and my sisters took me on, around camp. They told me they were going to make me the first good male in the world, that respects woman. I don't really understand what they mean, but I will try my best to fulfill their wishes because I love them. I felt something click in my body right when Phe – Phe told me we were going to see the wolves. I saw Mommy stiffen and tense up and scanned the area as if she felt the click too.

It isn't like I could do anything about it, as a baby if it was a threat. But the hunt entered the tent anyway. In there I saw the wolves huddled up sleeping in the tent that magically turned into a cave posing as a den for the wolves. The pups were still awake and energetic running around their parents, and play fighting with each other while others were playing tag. All of a sudden, the biggest wolf, who seemed to be the Alpha woke up. Because of the alpha waking up, the rest of the adults 75% being women woke up too. The alpha was a dark grey, with white and silver streaks in his fur, even though it's summer. He had black eyes with silver streaks in it, the wolf was at least 15 of me, and I'm a big newborn baby. He spoke to me, and I'm guessing since I'm the son of Artemis I can speak to animals. What he said surprised me, the alpha said while bowing

"All hail the son of Artemis, the prince of the moon, and the hunt." The rest of the wolves followed his lead, and even the pups stopped and stared. Then what surprised me even more was when unwillingly my body sort of jumped out of my Mommy's arms who was carrying me. Some of the hunters gasped at my sudden movement, as my body started to transform. I then heard the same voice from my dreams speak to me and said "_your welcome, I have unlocked your wolf form for you." _

My limbs became longer, and joints were added to form my legs. More muscle was added to my legs especially my back ones, and claws grew from my normal human nails. My body became slightly longer, and a black tail grew from my butt. My nose and face grew longer too to form a snout, and my eyes got slanted. Black fur with brown, and silver streaks started to cover my still small body. My senses got more enhanced than they were as a son of Artemis, I could hear and smell everything going on in a one-mile radius. It was like his eyes, ears, and nose was a walking map or tracker. My icy blue, and silver eyes with a tiny orange tint went so well with my black fur, it one made my look even cuter, and two even though I'm a baby it made me still look menacing if I did my death glare I inherited from my mother.

"It's like he's built for stealth, being deadly in battle, and being cute", said Tessa the daughter of Aphrodite. When I giggled at my mothers stupid surprised expression instead of my human teeth showing up, short but sharp fangs popped up. I tried to howl, for fun but instead only a yip came out. Then something funny happened, I still don't know how to stand up, and here I was somehow standing up on all fours, but it didn't last long because my body decided to fall over onto the cold floor of the cave. The hunters burst out laughing which I frowned cutely at.

"How did he even turn into the wolf, my brother is powerful", Phe-Phe said with pride.

"Omg, he's so cute", Tessa squealed. But then they all stopped when they saw my face, and Tessa started making funny faces at me, which my wolf body let out many yips that everyone knew meant laughter.

My fun time as a wolf didn't last long because my body decided to change back into a normal godly baby body, and instead of fur to cover me I had my little moons, and wolves on my diaper. The baby wolves ran over to me, and started to run around me trying to make me play with them. Unfortunately, I still don't know how to crawl, so I could only sit there and watch, and reach out to the pups.

Mommy still looked surprised, and when I brought my arms up signaling, I wanted to be picked up and carried me like the lazy prince of the moon I am. I turned towards the rest of my sisters and gazed upon my loving family, but when I saw Zoe, my cheeks turned red, and I blushed. Something that my mom caught, and smiled at, like she knew of my crush on Zoe. Luckily Zoe didn't see me, and I was carried out the tent. Turning into my wolf form made me tired from using the godly power I had as a baby. So, I felt my eyes droop close, until I was again snoring cutely in my mother's arms. I caught a glimpse of the hunt "awwwing", at me again before I fell asleep.

**5 Months Later **

**Jay POV**

Living here, as I thought is awesome. My sisters and Mommy protect me, feed me, baby me, spoil me, but the most important out of all of them is that they change me. I have learned how to crawl, and change into my tiny wolf form at will, and I am starting to walk in my human and wolf form. Anyway, I have made a daily routine in my first 5 months of living. I crawl to Mommy's tent after dinner, as she gives me a bath, change into my pajamas, which consist of silver, black and white shorts, and a green shirt with a moon on it. I then crawl into a random tent, and go to sleep, and cuddle with whichever older sister. [chill don't think dirty he is a baby] Then I go eat breakfast in Mommy's lap. I watch the hunters train every once in a while, and occasionally Zoe just because. Then I eat lunch, and go play with the other baby wolves, then hang out more with my sisters after that, but mostly Zoe or Uncle Apollo who visits a lot and has fun with me. Then I crawl to Tessa who makes me new outfits every two days, where I try them on. So far, I have over 150 outfits just from Tessa. I eat dinner, then repeat the whole cycle. Sometimes Mommy takes me in her chariot at night, to take the moon over the sky. I feel so free, and stronger under the moon. The same with Uncle Apollo, except the sun for him.

When we are traveling across the country, I usually choose a random sister to carry me when I can't crawl or walk long enough. They have no problem with it. I am even starting to speak small sentences. It's December and my bond with my sisters, Mommy, Zoe, and Uncle Apollo is like no other. I would give my life for theirs, and they would do the same. Mommy says I can't get a bow and arrow or hunting knives, or even my own sword until I'm old enough. It's annoying but I know she still loves me. I can't wait until Christmas, from what Zoe tells me, I'm going to get a lot of presents and have fun. I love my family.

**Sorry I had to end it there, I had to go. Jay will not date Zoe, but have a crush on her for a while until he starts to love her as a sister. His lover will probably be Bianca and Calypso from my poll. Christmas is next before I time skip a couple years, where he starts to train and learn his powers, and probably a couple more Odin interactions. The prophecy arc is coming soon, and also the Olympians finding out, and all that good stuff. The writing will get way better, and I was kind of bad at writing him only knowing what a baby would know so I had Odin transfer knowledge into him, to make it easier. I forgot the other things I wanted to say so thanks for reading, chapters 3 and 4 will probably come out tomorrow on the 7****th****. Bye**


End file.
